NO EXIT ORION
NO EXIT ORION is the coupling song from Printemps's fourth single, a collaboration with Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on November 25, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Ryuuhei Yamada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14413)' 'CD' #WAO-WAO Powerful day! #NO EXIT ORION #WAO-WAO Powerful day! (Off Vocal) #NO EXIT ORION (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = NO EXIT ORION starts playing at 1:13. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Wakaranai anata no kimochi ga Yakusoku o wasuretari machigaetari Shiritakute demo kowaku natte Itsumo doori ni hohoemu watashi wa zurui na Junban nanka tsukenaide Tada hitori da yo to itte hoshii no Fuyu no seiza yo watashi ni chikara o kudasai Deguchi no nai orionza e anata o sasotte Futarikiri no yozora de koi o tashikametai Hoka ni dare ga hitsuyou na no? Watashi igai wa Iranai to kimenakucha dashite agenai wa Kurayami no naka Nigecha dame nigecha dame onegai Tomerarenai watashi no atsusa wa Anata yori ookikute motto tsuyoi yo Saisho kara kurushiku narisou na Yume to kizuiteta demo kikanai bureeki Subete o sutete watashi dake Sore ga nozomi da to itte hoshii no Kooru toiki ga anata no namae o yobu kedo Samui sora de surechigau shiriusu hikaru Yoake no hi ga noboreba koi wa kiete shimau Nani mo kamo ga maboroshi to omowasenaide Aishiteru aishiteru setsunai honki yo tsutawari nasai Nigecha iya nigecha iya onegai Yoake no hi ga noboreba koi wa kiete shimau Nani mo kamo ga maboroshi to omowasenaide Fuyu no seiza yo watashi ni chikara o kudasai Deguchi no nai orionza e anata o sasotte Futarikiri no yozora de koi o tashikametai Hoka ni dare ga hitsuyou na no? Watashi igai wa Iranai to kimenakucha dashite agenai wa Kurayami no naka Nigecha dame nigecha dame onegai |-| Kanji= わからない　あなたの気持ちが 約束を忘れたり間違えたり 知りたくて　でも怖くなって いつも通りに微笑む　私はずるいな 順番なんかつけないで ただひとりだよと言ってほしいの 冬の星座よ　私にちからをください 出口のないオリオン座へ　あなたを誘って ふたりきりの夜空で　恋を確かめたい ほかに誰が必要なの？　私以外は いらないと決めなくちゃ出してあげないわ 暗闇の中 逃げちゃだめ　逃げちゃだめ　おねがい… とめられない　私の熱さは あなたより大きくてもっと強いの 最初から　苦しくなりそうな 夢と気づいてた　でも効かないブレーキ すべてを捨てて私だけ それが望みだと言って欲しいの 凍る吐息が　あなたの名前を呼ぶけど 寒い空ですれ違う　シリウス光 夜明けの陽が昇れば　恋は消えてしまう？ なにもかもが幻と思わせないで 愛してる　愛してる　切ない本気よ伝わりなさい 逃げちゃいや　逃げちゃいや　おねがい… 夜明けの陽が昇れば　恋は消えてしまう？ なにもかもが幻と思わせないで... 冬の星座よ　私にちからをください 出口のないオリオン座へ　あなたを誘って ふたりきりの夜空で　恋を確かめたい ほかに誰が必要なの？　私以外は いらないと決めなくちゃ出してあげないわ 暗闇の中 逃げちゃだめ　逃げちゃだめ　おねがい… |-| English= I don’t know your true feelings You forget and mistake our promises I want to know but I’m scared The me that’s smiling like always is quite cruel Please don’t give me a ranking I want you to tell me that I’m the only one Constellation of winter please give me strength and invite you to the Orion with no exit I want to confirm this love under this night sky with just the two of us Who else do you need? You can’t decide that you don’t need me I won’t let you exit From the darkness You can’t escape you can’t escape please… My passion can’t be stopped It’s bigger and stronger than yours From the start, I felt that it would be a painful dream But the brakes were already broken Throw away everything except me I want you to tell me that's your only wish Even though the frozen sighs were calling your name They closely missed the lights of Sirius in the frozen sky After the sun rises will this love disappear? Please don't let me think that this is nothing but an illusion I love you I love you please tell me the painful truth I won't run away I won’t run away please… After the sun rises will this love disappear? Please don't let me think that this is nothing but an illusion Constellation of winter please give me strength and invite you to the Orion with no exit I want to confirm this love under this night sky with just the two of us Who else do you need? You can’t decide that you don’t need me I won’t let you exit From the darkness You can’t escape you can’t escape please… Gallery Single Scans= WAO-WAO Powerful day! Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Printemps Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi